Siempre Estaré junto a Ti
by Piccolina-07
Summary: Cuando la persona que más amaba se vio obligada a irse de su lado, él se sintió destrozado, ¿Como se lo tomara ahora que ha regresado?. Ron.Herm, Ahora ff; Capitulo Final!
1. Siempre estaré junto a ti

**NOTE:** ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
**NOTE 2:** SONG: Truly madly deeply; SINGER: Savage Garden, CD: Savage Garden; Song By: Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones  
  
_Hola a todos! como estan?, como pueden ver estoy de vuelta temporalmente con un pequeño ff Ron/Hermione, es un Songfic, el cual debo decirles comenzo siendo un One Shot, pero en el camino preferí que se transfomara simplemente en un Songfic; como el summary lo indica trata a cerca de la persona más querida de Ron y todo lo que tiene que suceder para que vuelvan a reunirse, por lo que es bastante romantico y muuuyyy dramatico, sin embargo espero que sea de su agrado y como no: que me dejen sus comentarios.  
Muchas Gracias  
Se les quiere  
Piccolina07  
_

* * *

**_SIEMPRE ESTARE JUNTO A TI  
_**  
I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy,  
  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need,  
  
I'll love you more with every breath,  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do,  
  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
  
Cause I'm counting on  
  
Hacía una tarde lluviosa, en el cielo montones de nubes se grises y negras amontonaban y las gotas eran gruesas y frías. Todo parecía tranquilo en las casas de alrededor, pero la realidad es que dentro de cada una sus integrantes se encontraban buscando la manera más entretenida de pasar el tiempo y acabar con la monotonía, sin embargo este no era el caso en particular de la casa grande y destartalada de la familia Wesley, en donde un chico de 22 años, alto, delgado, pelirrojo y de hermosos ojos azul brillante se encontraba tirado boca arriba en su cama escuchando como las gotas de agua chocaban contra el cristal de la ventana mientras se dejaba arrastrar por sus pensamientos los cuales siempre desembocaban en la misma persona: Hermione Granger.  
  
A new beginning,  
  
A reason for living,  
  
A deeper meaning yeah...  
  
Hermione Jane Granger ó Herm como simplemente solían llamarla sus amigos, había sido la persona más maravillosa que alguna vez se hubiese cruzado en su camino, la recordaba perfectamente en todas las etapas de su vida, es decir desde que la vio por primera vez en el tren camino a Hogwarts donde aun no era más que una pequeña niña de larga cabellera castaña despeinada y demasiado ego para su gusto, hasta principios de 7º año, donde ya se podía apreciar una hermosa joven de largo cabello un poco menos rebelde y para sorpresa de sus amigos la única novia que había tenido desde el 5º año; Y es que ¿cómo no? Si ella había sido el amor de su vida y él lo sabía por completo.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Ron recordó con total claridad la vez que en 4º año Víctor Krum se le "adelanto" (y es entre comillas por que él no había tenido siquiera la intención de hacerlo) en pedirle a la chica que fuese su pareja en el baile, con molestia Ron abrió los ojos y observo fijamente el techo color naranja brillante de la habitación, si le hubiesen pedido en ese momento que definiera aquello con una sola palabra de seguro hubiese dicho: mounstroso, es que… ¿Cómo había tenido Víctor el descaro de pedirle a su novia que fuese al baile con él?, en ese punto resonó con fuerza dentro de su cabeza la voz de su mejor amigo y actual cuñado: "Ella no era tú novia en esos instantes Ron", y si, sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón pero… igual se sintió decepcionado.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me,  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry,  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty,  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of...  
  
Con desgano por todos estos pensamientos, el pelirrojo se sentó en el borde de su cama, fuera continuaba lloviendo, ¿para qué diablo Harry y Ginny tenían que asistir a su cita en San Mungo? ¡Ah si! No podían perder durante un solo mes la dichosa cita ó si no, no se podía controlar como era debido el embarazo de su hermana… pero si era una tontería salir con aquella lluvia, fue allí, cuando Ron giró la cabeza hacía la mesa de noche de su habitación que la vio: una vieja foto muy bien colocada en un marco de madera en la que figuraban Harry, Hermione y él en su 1º año en el colegio, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro y expresión de felicidad. Sabía que había debido deshacerse de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, era doloroso verla y darse cuenta de que esos pequeños niños que le devolvían la mirada con inocencia sufrirían las consecuencias del resurgimiento del que no debe ser nombrado; ¡Ah! El señor tenebroso, si… un gran mago en lo que se refería a asesinar gente inocente, y ahora que Ron tenía mucha más edad podía sentir tanto odio y rencor hacía él como lo hacía su padre mientras el era solo un niño; Por su culpa Hermione no estaba a su lado, y no por el hecho de que la hubiese asesinado, ¡no! Para nada, sino por que gracias a él, ella había tenido que verse obligada a dejar atrás su mundo, fue en ese instante cuando otro recuerdo inundo la mente del chico, el fragmento de un recuerdo fuerte y doloroso que en múltiples ocasiones lo hacía querer llorar de impotencia, el recuerdo de Herm alejándose de él:  
  
-Señorita Granger, ¿La profesora McGonagall le explico por qué la mande a llamar? – preguntó Dumbledore a la vez que observaba a la chica frente a él a través de sus montura de cristal de media luna, para aquellos días el director se veía mucho más viejo que de costumbre y también más cansado. En ese instante las 3 personas se encontraban de pie en su despacho el cual se notaba sombrío y triste.  
  
Hermione negó en silencio, llevaba la capa de su túnica del colegio muy bien colocada sobre su cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos mientras su acostumbrado bolso lleno de libros se sostenía en sus hombros, de no haber sido por eso nadie que la hubiese visto la hubiese reconocido.  
  
-Bien – el anciano rodeó su escritorio de caoba pulida y se acerco a la chica – señorita, tengo el penoso deber de informarle que me veo en la obligación de enviarla fuera de Hogwarts  
  
-¿Qué? – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos – Pero… ¿y mis estudios? ¿y la lucha contra Voldemort? ¿Y mis amigos?  
  
-Lo siento señorita, se que esta decisión no es de su agrado, pero es lo más sensato si queremos resguardar su integridad física, y como no, su vida – al fondo la profesora asintió con vigor  
  
- No – la morena se cruzó de brazos, sabía que no debía de hacer aquello, pero era la única defensa que tenía, pues… quizás si Dumbledore se daba cuenta de que estaba decidida a asumir el riesgo aceptaría, pero no fue así – me rehusó a abandonar el colegio, si es necesario daré mi vida por todo aquello a lo que amo y pertenezco  
  
Al fondo la profesora McGonagall dio un gemido de asombro y negó lentamente con la cabeza  
  
-Debo admitir que es muy valeroso de su parte señorita, pero… no puedo aceptarlo, así que le informo que gracias a sus magnificas calificaciones se le ha sido aprobado el 7º año y por ende ha obtenido el titulo de Relacionista mágica que había solicitado  
  
-Pero… profesor – a la chica se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas – por favor no me haga esto, no tiene idea de lo difícil que resulta para mi  
  
Dumbledore se quedo un largo rato en silencio mientras Hermione derramaba lágrimas silenciosas y la profesora mantenía un silencio tenso que solamente la abarcaba a ella  
  
-Créame señorita Granger, la entiendo perfectamente pero prefiero que abandone todo esto lo más rápido posible a que Voldemort pueda entrar al castillo y asesinarla solamente por estar demasiado cerca de su objetivo – con una seña Dumbledore le indico a la profesora que se acercara – Profesora por favor pídale a alguno de los elfos domésticos de la cocina que empaque todas las pertenencias de la joven y luego las envié a su casa  
  
-¿Podré despedirme de los chicos? – inquirió Hermione mientras McGonagall abandonaba el despacho con paso firme  
  
-No creo que sea conveniente – el director hizo una breve pausa y luego ante la mirada acusadora de la joven añadió – es mejor que no se entren señorita, sino ellos se sentirán mal y usted mucho peor que ahora  
  
The highest powers,  
  
In lonely hours,  
  
The tears devour you,  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me,  
  
Sin embargo en esos instantes se escucho al fondo una terrible explosión seguida de miles de gritos de alumnos que corrían despavoridos por los pasillos de un lado a otro, asombrado Dumbledore se acerco a la ventana de su despacho y observo a lo lejos un centenar de mortifagos aproximarse, por lo que, con paso seguro caminó hasta la chimenea y lanzo un puñado de polvos flu a las llamas amarillas que crepitaban alegremente; Justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de introducirse en la chimenea, la puerta se abrió de un golpe mostrando a Ron y a Harry, los cuales ya traían su varita muy bien sujeta  
  
-Profesor nos atacan – dijo Harry quien hacía mucho tiempo había dejado atrás su imagen de niño flacuchento y larguirucho para darle paso a un joven mucho más corpulento y erguido – son más de 60 y traen refuerzos – extrañándose de notar a alguien más en el despacho, Harry volvió su verde mirada hacía su mejor amiga - ¿Hermione? ¿qué estas haciendo allí?  
  
-Es cierto amor – añadió Ron sorprendido – es mejor que subas de una vez a la sala común  
  
Con paso decidido, la chica salió de la chimenea y se aproximo a Harry a quien abrazo dejándolo anonadado de su repentina acción, de cualquier forma este le devolvió el gesto; luego con mucho más dolor, Hermione se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza, Ron parecía no entender que sucedía, ya que solamente podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica sobre su pecho  
  
-Te amo Ron – dijo ella para luego darle un breve beso en los labios – recuerda eso, y también recuerda que siempre estaré junto a ti  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes,  
  
Cause its standing right here before you,  
  
All that you need will surely come,  
  
De esta forma la morena caminó nuevamente a la chimenea y sin dudar se introdujo en ella mientras Ron era sujetado por Harry y Dumbledore quienes trataban de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito  
  
-HERMIONE, HERMIONE POR FAVOR REGRESA – gritó el pelirrojo con montones de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas justo cuando escucharon al ejercito de mortifagos desplazarse en dirección a ellos  
  
-Vamos Ron – dijo Harry con voz apagada sin soltarlo – tenemos que luchar  
  
Y así… de esa forma tan dura fue la última vez que vio y sintió el amor de su querida Hermione, no podía creerlo, hacían ya 5 años de eso y él aun podía apreciar un dolor punzante en el centro de su corazón.  
  
Decidido a no pensar más en ello, Ron se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, tenía deseos de tomarse un chocolate caliente y más aun con el frío que estaba haciendo además en vista de que no había nadie en su casa que pudiese preparárselo (no se le daba para nada bien la cocina) tendría que verse obligado a aprender a utilizar en ese mismo momento la estufa; estuvo como 5 minutos tratando de encenderla, para al fin poder colocar la olla y derretir el chocolate, justo cuando el chico se encontraba en ese proceso, sintió un golpeteo en la puerta de la cocina por lo que extrañado levanto la mirada hacía el cristal de la misma, ¿Quién iba a llegar a esas horas a su casa? Y más con aquella lluvia.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy,  
  
I'll be you hope I'll be your love, Be everything that you need,  
  
I'll love you more with every breath,  
  
Truly, madly deeply do,  
  
Pensando que no sería importante, Ron continuó con su labor hasta que sintió nuevamente el golpeteo pero con mucha más intensidad lo que aumento notablemente su curiosidad, de cualquier forma… ¿A que mortifago se le ocurriría aparecerse en una casa donde vivían dos aurores solo para tomar venganza?, esa simple idea daba risa de modos que… sin pensarlo mucho más, Ron caminó hasta la puerta y giró de la perilla para encontrarse frente a él a una chica más ó menos de su estatura, pero indudablemente de su misma edad, empapada de pies a cabeza; llevaba una túnica de viaje negra la cual estaba completamente mojada como si acabara de darse una ducha y el cabello de la joven (que por estar mojado aparentaba ser negro) se encontraba totalmente bañado y destilando agua por todos lados, la joven, al ver al muchacho frente a ella sonrió con melancolía, aun cuando continuaba sin articular palabra; solo de verla a Ron se le heló la sangre, aquellos ojos marrones que lo dejaban siempre sin aliento y que estaban allí día a día dispuestos a hacerlo sentir feliz… ¡pero eso era imposible!... ¡no podía ser!  
  
-¿Hermione? – dijo sin pensarlo - ¿eres tú?  
  
-Hola Ron – saludó ella son una tímida sonrisa, al hablar un vapor helado siguió sus palabras  
  
-¡Oh! Pero que tonto soy, por favor pasa adelante, te estas mojando – exclamo él apartándose de la puerta para que la joven pudiese entrar  
  
Esa simple imagen le regreso a la mente el recuerdo en el que se había sumergido hacía una media hora: Hermione de pie en la oficina del director con las manos en los bolsillos y la túnica sobre la cabeza mientras un bolso se balanceaba sobre su hombro; en realidad… no había prácticamente ninguna diferencia entre aquella imagen y la que tenía en ese momento frente a sus ojos, a excepción de que esta Hermione tenía 5 años más y estaba completamente mojada  
  
want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me,  
  
-¿Ron? – la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-¿Hermione en verdad eres tú? – Ron dejo caer la puerta la cual hizo un ruido sordo mientras él, que continuaba asombrado, se acercaba a la chica y la observaba más de cerca  
  
-Bien, se que nunca me viste así de mojada, pero… efectivamente, soy yo – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazaba con fuerza  
  
Apenas Hermione rodeo el cuerpo de Ron con sus brazos, este sintió un calor reconfortante que lo lleno de pies a cabeza, ¡era ella!, su Herm, la misma que en ocasiones lo había hecho sonreír hasta sentir un leve dolor en los músculos de la cara, la misma que cada noche se acercaba a él en la sala común y le daba aquel suave y dulce beso de buenas noches al tiempo que le susurraba un: "dulces sueños"; mientras pensaba todo esto los ojos azules del muchacho se llenaron de lágrima de felicidad, ¡tanto que había ansiado ese momento! El momento en que se reencontraran, el momento que ella volviera a estar entre sus brazos, y sin embargo tantas preguntas llenaban su cabeza que era muy difícil controlarlas.  
  
-¿Por qué no habías regresado antes? – soltó sin poder resistirse más a la vez que se separaba de la chica y la miraba a los ojos  
  
-Ron… - Hermione dejo escapar varias lágrimas, en tanto su sonrisa se hacía menos notable – no podía hacerlo  
  
-¿Por qué no? Acaso ¿firmaste algún tratado con Dumbledore que te impedía regresar al menos dos años antes?, ¡no tienes idea de lo que sufrí! Y por supuesto que sufría mucho más imaginando que ya tenías otro novio, que ya te habías casado ó tal vez que unos 3 ó 4 Víctor corrían de un lado a otro de una espectacular mansión jugando con alguna de las espectaculares escobas de su "papi" – Ron culminó esta frase con sarcasmo a la vez que apuntaba a Hermione acusadoramente, esta solo se mantenía callada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cabello todavía destilando agua  
  
-Sabes bien que no podía, si hubiese regresado antes todos hubiésemos estado en peligro sin ninguna necesidad  
  
-¡MENTIRA! Harry y yo te habríamos cuidado como nadie, ¡eres su mejor amiga y mi novia por merlín! ¿creías que te íbamos a llevar a callejón Diagón para que Voldemort te encontrara más fácilmente?  
  
-¡NUNCA HE PENSADO ESO!... – Hermione se hecho el cabello que le caía sobre la cara hacía atrás, tenía las mejillas de un rojo carmesí – Dumbledore me obligo a irme Ron, me obligo a regresar al mundo muggle no solo por mi seguridad sino por la suya, si hubiese estado junto a ustedes de seguro nos habrían asesinado a todos, es decir… yo: Hermione Granger soy hija de muggles y mejor amiga del niño que vivió al cual dicho sea de paso Voldemort quiere asesinar ¿y yo me iba a quedar aquí? Entonces no era su amiga, solamente quería que lo asesinaran… pero si a ti te parece bien así, ¡genial! – Hermione se volvió a colocar la capa negra de viaje y se dirigió hasta la puerta hablando en un murmullo – tal vez no debí haber regresado nunca… es más, tal vez no fue una buena idea venir aqu  
  
En silencio la chica caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió al tiempo que salía de la casa, por su parte Ron la observaba en silencio mientras un terrible pánico se apoderaba de él: Hermione se iba de su vida nuevamente, ¡eso no podía permitirlo! No ahora que había podido sentirla cerca nuevamente por lo que rápidamente el chico la sujeto del brazo con fuerza impidiéndole continuar su camino, y luego, con un tirón bastante brusco la regreso dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta con un golpe seco que hizo que uno de los cuadros de la cocina cayera y se hiciera añicos.  
  
-¿Ron qué estas haciendo? – exclamo ella sorprendida  
  
-No dejare que te vayas de mi vida de nuevo Hermione, no tienes ni idea de lo que extrañe, de las noches que pase en vela lo cual se tradujo en muchas visitas al psicólogo en el San Mungo, además de todo el tiempo que paso pensando en ti – Ron tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Hermione te amo y no quiero que nunca más te apartes de mi  
  
-¡Oh Ron! – Hermione volvió a sonreír a la vez que montones de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – no sabes cuanto hace que ansiaba escuchar eso… me hacías tanta falta y yo… yo simplemente no podía regresar  
  
En silencio y con una gran sonrisa, el pelirrojo se acerco a su antigua novia y le dio un breve beso en los labios haciéndola reír apenada por su reacción  
  
-Hermione por favor vuelve conmigo… es todo lo que te pido – dijo él con sinceridad  
  
-Pero Ron – ella se apartó de él con expresión de sorpresa – nunca dejamos de ser novios, siempre espere volver a estar junto a ti, poder entrar de nuevo a esta casa con dignidad ó en todo caso, como uno más de sus miembros  
  
Ante esta declaración Ron beso con más fuerza a Hermione a la vez que la chica se quedaba un tanto atontada; Hacía tanto que ambos deseaban volver a besarse que se hacía difícil describirlo, de cualquier forma estar cerca se sentía tan bien que Ron prácticamente se encontraba en una nube y de ahora en adelante sabía que estarían juntos, como siempre lo deseó y como siempre imagino: ¡Hermione siempre tuvo razón! Pensó Ron feliz ya liberando a la chica a la vez que observaba sus brillantes ojos café siempre estará junto a mi .  
  
want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe... with you in the sea,  
  
I want to live like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me,  
  
-Ven Herm – dijo él tomándola de la mano y acercándola a la chimenea encendida de la sala – tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

* * *

_¿Qué tal les ha parecido? por que con sinceridad a mi el final no me gustó mucho, creo que pudo haber estado mejor, pero... tengo poco tiempo para pensar en otras cosas que no sean limites, números, determinantes, en fin  
  
Estamos hablandonos  
  
Muchas Gracias por sus rr  
  
Bye_


	2. Mientras Cae la lluvia

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
**Nota 2:** Hola a todos de nuevo, me complace informarles que a petición de uno de mis lectores . he decidido continuar con el ff, de modos que aqui les dejo el 2do capitulo de esta aventura.  
Bye  
Muchas Gracias por su atención  
Espero sus rr  
_Piccolina07_

* * *

CAP. 2 MIENTRAS CAE LA LLUVIA  
  
-Ven Herm – dijo él tomándola de la mano y acercándola a la chimenea encendida de la sala – tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar  
  
-Hacía tanto que deseaba volver a estar en esta sala – murmuro la chica observando a su alrededor el recibidor de los Wesley, el cual para su parecer no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, bueno… quizás ahora habían más cuadros de niños pero nada más  
  
-Bueno… ya vez que los sueños se hacen realidad  
  
Hermione no respondió, estaba demasiado encantada como para tener algo que decir en aquel instante; en ese momento, un calor reconfortante llego hasta su cuerpo, habían llegado hasta frente a la chimenea y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuando, sin embargo, la chica continuo sin decir nada e imito a su novio quien se dejo caer con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de madera desgastada, sin duda, a cualquier persona que se le hubiese ocurrido asomarse por la ventana, le habría parecido aquello una imagen más que tiernas: dos jóvenes sentados frente al fuego de la chimenea mirándose a los ojos como si nada más en el mundo les importara, sino ser completamente felices; poco a poco, el pelirrojo fue acercándose a la castaña, quien no dudo en hacer lo mismo, por lo que al poco rato ambos se encontraban fundidos en un beso que solo culmino cuando Ron sintió como las mejillas de su novia se llenaban de lágrimas que a su vez le empapaban el rostro  
  
-Cielo, ¿qué te ocurre? – dijo él al tiempo que limpiaba algunas de las lágrimas que corrían por el mentón de la joven frente a él  
  
-Es que… pensé que este día nunca llegaría, no tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando Dumbledore me dijo que tendría que partir del mundo mágico por un tiempo indefinido – Hermione se aparto un poco de Ron y hundió el rostro entre las manos – deseaba tanto regresar junto a ti, junto a Harry… que pase más de 6 meses enferma, parecía que la soledad estaba a punto de consumirme  
  
Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, durante un período de tiempo más ó menos parecido, él también había estado enfermo, daba la sensación de que prefería morir que continuar de aquella forma; con mucha ternura, él chico se arrimo un poco más hacía la castaña y la tomo por los hombros, abrazándola e invitándola a que se recostara sobre su pecho  
  
-Yo me sentí igual cariño… estuve por mucho tiempo tomando pociones para dormir sin soñar, pero creeme, llega un momento en que los recuerdos son tan fuertes que no importa lo que hagas, ellos están allí presentes de todas formas  
  
-Otra cosa que no era de mucha ayuda – Hermione dejo de llorar pero continuó recostada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo – es el hecho de que no había un solo día en que no pensara que ya estabas casado, y por supuesto que tenías 1 ó 2 pelirrojos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras decían con sus lindas vocecitas: "Papá, te queremos"  
  
Ante esto Ron río, eso era exactamente una de las cosas que más lo habían atormentado durante todo ese tiempo, el no saber si Hermione se había casado con "Vicky" ó si sencillamente seguía siendo su linda y estudiosa Herm  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ella separándose por completo de él y mirándolo a los ojos  
  
-El hecho de que esa era una de las cosas que ayudo a que me sintiera peor – declaró él sin quitar su azul mirada de la color café de ella – siempre te imagine ataviada con túnicas muy costosas y rodeada de todo tipo de lujos mientras Víctor te abrazaba  
  
-¡Ron! – Hermione río – Nunca más vi a Víctor, es más… creo que se caso hace 3 meses según leí en una revista que había en el autobús en donde me vine  
  
-¿Autobús? – Ron dio un respingo - ¿viniste en el autobús noctámbulo?  
  
La joven solo asintió al tiempo que sonreía por la cara del chico, parecía sorprendido de que después de tanto tiempo la muchacha recordara como llamar y viajar en el autobús noctámbulo, en el que por cierto, su cuñado odiaba viajar  
  
-Por cierto Ron, ¿qué es de Harry? – preguntó la bruja mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en el pecho de su novio  
  
-Bien… supongo que te sorprenderá saber que ingreso a la familia y que ahora un Potter está en camino – dijo él divertido  
  
-¿Harry y Ginny se casaron? – exclamo la chica sorprendida - ¿y Ginny está embarazada?  
  
-Así es cariño  
  
-¡Que bien! Supongo que te matara de alegría tener a Harry Potter entre tu familia  
  
-¡Si! – Ron frunció el entrecejo – sobre todo cuando Ginny bajo corriendo por la escalera una mañana en su pijama de bermudas grises gritando: - Ron afinó lo más que pudo la voz y trato de imitar a su hermana - ¡estoy embarazada! ¡estoy embarazada! Por supuesto que mi madre casi muere de la emoción al saberlo y Fred y George comenzaron a decirme que me quedaría soltero de por vida  
  
-Eso es porque no sabían que yo te estaba esperando – agrego ella entre risas separándose de él y tumbándose de espaldas en el piso con la vista fija en el techo - ¿crees que algún día nosotros podamos ser tan felices como ellos?  
  
-Pero Hermione… - Ron se tumbo a su lado – creo que ya lo somos  
  
-La verdad… es que no me refería solo a estar juntos cariño – respondió ella divertida  
  
-¡Ah! – las mejillas de Ron se tornaron un poco rojas – te refieres a que… ¿seamos padres?  
  
-¡Definitivamente no has cambiado! – Hermione río con más fuerza - ¡No! Me refiero a que tengamos unos lindos pelirrojos corriendo tras nuestro…  
  
-2 lindos pelirrojos y una linda castaña – añadió él  
  
-¿No sería mejor una linda pelirroja y dos morenos?  
  
-No me importa como sea la distribución, solo se que serán tres – Ron se arrimó hacía ella y la tomo por la cintura al tiempo que la acercaba a él de un tirón que la hizo reír – y que por el hecho de que tu seas su madre, los voy a querer a todos  
  
-¡Eres fantástico Ron!  
  
A estas palabras las siguió un silencio total, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a decir absolutamente nada, se sentían cómodos de esa forma y no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar aquello, no obstante la mente de Ron continuaba formulando preguntas… algunas tontas y sin sentido, otras complejas y quizás hirientes… tal vez debería de comenzar a olvidarse de ellas ya que lo último que quería era herir a la chica genial que descansaba con los ojos cerrados a su lado  
  
-Hermione – llamo con suavidad – tengo algo que preguntarte  
  
-¿Si amor?  
  
-¿Creíste que estabas cometiendo un error al regresar? – Ron cerro la boca de inmediato y se quedo esperando la reacción de la bruja quien sin embargo, no hizo ninguna mueca de desagrado  
  
-En realidad… cuando vi tu reacción pensé que había cometido una tontería – Hermione se quedo en silencio un momento - pero ahora que estoy aquí, tumbada frente al fuego junto a ti me doy cuenta de que no pudo haber sido mejor idea

* * *

_Hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, pero el próximo estara listo muy pronto, no se preocupen! por los momentos espero sus comentarios!!_

_Bye, se cuidan!!_


	3. En medio del silencio Parte I

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING  
  
**_Respuesta a sus rr:  
_**  
**Dan:** Hola Dan, jajaja que bien que te haya gustado la continuación del ff, porque la verdad es que me costo bastante!! .; ya veo que te gustan las historias romanticas! con un alto contenido de ternura (Piccolina abre los ojos desmesuradamente), sinceramente a mi no me fascinan, pero siempre es muy bueno leer alguna :). Otra cosa es que yo no quisiera estar en la posición de Ron, sino el posición de Hermione junto a Ron, porque la verdad es que ese chico me encanta! y más como me lo imagino en el libro O.O boing!!. O.O un budare?? con eso te vas a conformar?, quieres que te diga algo... es más facíl que construyas tu mismo la chimenea, porque sino... O.O un budare no te va a ayudar, y si tienes novia la pobre te va a mirar como: ¬¬ que te ocurre? quieres que cocine?, jajajaj XDDD pobre!!.  
Muchas Gracias por tus felicitaciones  
Estamos hablando  
Adiós  
_P.D:_ Un 25 en la escala del 1 al 10??? Oo, muchas gracias de nuevo XD  
  
**Yoru:** Hola amiga, como estas??. que bien que te ha gustado la continuación! y ahora es que se viene algo muy bueno!! :D el pobre Ron no va a tener chance de más nada, y que tal te parecio el embarazo de Ginny?, aun no se como colocar al bebé (de fisico digo) pero ya se me ocurrira algo. Por los momentos:  
Muchas Gracias por tus rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Hablamos  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola mujer!! se te extrañaba, jajaja ya me había causado extrañeza no ver ningún rr tuyo, pero que bueno que ya volviste.  
Por los momentos, espero que disfrutes del ff  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Hablamos

* * *

CAP. 3 EN MEDIO DEL SILENCIO - Parte I  
  
-En realidad… cuando vi tu reacción pensé que había cometido una tontería – Hermione se quedo en silencio un momento - pero ahora que estoy aquí, tumbada frente al fuego junto a ti me doy cuenta de que no pudo haber sido mejor idea  
  
Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ron observo a la chica mientras esta regresaba a su lugar en el suelo, para luego acurrucarse mucho más a su lado y cerrar los ojos con cuidado; estuvieron de esta forma cerca de 10 minutos, ambos en un completo silencio y con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales de la ventana hasta que por fin, cayeron dormidos.  
  
Cerca de una hora y media después, las ventanas lucían resplandecientes y muy limpias puesto que la lluvia había finalizado dejando solamente las grises nubes que amenazaban con muchas más agua, fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de atrás de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un chico de la misma edad de Ron pero de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda tras unas gafas redondas, este traía una inmensa sombrilla pendiendo de su brazo y a su lado caminaba una pelirroja de 20 años, la cual mostraba un pequeño vientre de 4 meses; los dos venían charlando tranquilamente cuando se percataron de que la cocina entera se encontraba sumida en humo, asombrado, el chico se adelanto y apago la estufa en la que una olla ya muy ahumada y llena de algo cuyo color era ahora negro, se hacía notar y despedía el espeso humo gris.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre a Ron? – exclamo ayudando a su esposa a entrar puesto que todo el suelo se encontraba mojado - ¿Está loco? ¿quiere quemar la casa?  
  
-¿Y qué es toda esta agua? – preguntó ella apuntando al suelo – parece que alguien hubiese entrado completamente empapado  
  
-Si, y mira… - Harry apuntó hacía la sala – llega hasta la sala  
  
En silencio los chicos caminaron hasta allí en donde el pelirrojo y la morena continuaban tumbados en el suelo pero ahora Ron tenía recostado contra su pecho la cabeza de la chica y sus brazos sujetándola por la cintura; anonadados por lo que veían, Harry y Ginny decidieron interrumpir el sueño de aquellos dos, son intenciones de preguntar a que se debía todo el desastre, pero al acercarse un poco más, Harry no pudo continuar, ¿estaba en lo cierto ó era solo una visión y aquella era cualquier otra chica? Sin darse cuenta este se había quedado de piedra en su sitio  
  
-¿Harry? – Ginny se acerco a él – Cariño ¿qué te sucede?  
  
-Es Hermione – murmuro él sorprendido apuntando a la joven  
  
-¡Vamos Harry! No bromees con esas cosas  
  
-No estoy bromeando cariño, es ella… es Hermione  
  
Hermione, quien aun se encontraba tirada junto a Ron, hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir sobre ella dos miradas fijas y abrió los ojos muy lentamente, como si el hacerlo le costara trabajo hacerlo, a su lado el chico la imitó al sentir que se movía.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Ron? – dijo ella volviéndose hacía Ginny cuyos zapatos deportivos estaban muy cerca de ella lo cual la asusto y la hizo dar un gran grito  
  
-¡Por merlín! Cállate – exclamo la otra chica  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Ginny? – Ron se puso de pie de un salto y los observo sorprendidos - ¿cómo les fue en el medico?  
  
-De maravillas, el problema fue que cuando llegamos aquí hallamos la estufa encendida y una olla ahumada con algo que supongo – Ginny hizo una pausa – era chocolate  
  
Ron solo asintió mientras Hermione también se ponía de pie y se detenía a su lado observando fijamente a Harry sin poder decir una palabra, estar frente a su amigo la hacía inmensamente feliz, no más que estar junto a Ron, pero ¡por merlín! Era su mejor amigo  
  
-¡HARRY! – gritó la chica asustándolo al tiempo que se le lanzaba encima y le daba un abrazo – ES TAN GENIAL VERTE  
  
-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí Ron? – dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido observando a la morena  
  
-Ginny – Ron sonrió – te presento a mi novia Hermione Granger  
  
Sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Ginny se volvió a observar a la chica a quien ahora Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja como si hubiesen pasado más de 100 años que no la veía  
  
-¡Sabía que eras tú! – dijo el moreno feliz - ¡sabía que era la misma Hermione que se despidió de mi hace 5 largos años, y a la que Ron estuvo extrañando todo este tiempo  
  
-¡Harry, Ginny! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento de volver a verlos – declaró ella ahora abrazando a la pelirroja  
  
-¡Hermione! – los ojos de la embarazada se llenaron de lágrimas – que bueno que regresaste  
  
-Y ahora que lo hice Ginny… lo hice para quedarme  
  
-ESTO ES LO MEJOR – gritó Harry abrazando de nuevo a su amiga al tiempo que la cargaba haciéndola reír – TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO  
  
-No – intervino Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano y arrastrándola a las escaleras – por que Hermione primero tiene que ducharse, vestirse y comer para ver a mis padres  
  
El matrimonio se lanzo miradas de asombro al tiempo que Harry se encogía de hombros cosa que hizo reír a Ginny  
  
-¿Eso qué significa Ron? – preguntó esta viendo al chico quien llevaba a la morena de la mano y ya se perdían en el piso superior  
  
-PRONTO SABRAS – gritó este desde arriba - ¿Harry me acompañas al callejón Diagón?  
  
Extrañado Harry dio un respingo para luego darse cuenta de que su amigo esperaba una respuesta  
  
-¡Claro Ron! Tu dime cuando  
  
-DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS  
  
-Muy bien – respondió este tomando la mano de Ginny y caminando con ella hasta la cocina - ¿qué crees que se proponga?  
  
-¡Hacer lo mismo que nosotros hace 3 años! – dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras con su varita limpiaba la cocina dejándola impecable  
  
-Entonces… ¡Va a ser genial!  
  
-Si, genial igual que tu cariño  
  
Sonriendo aun más, Harry se acerco a ella y la beso al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

****  
Entre tanto, en la parte superior de la casa Hermione observaba como Ron despejaba la antigua cama de su hermana para que la morena la usara aquel día; parecía sumamente metido en sus pensamientos, por lo que la chica prefirió no hablar hasta que no hubiese acabado  
  
-¡Listo! – exclamo cuando hubo terminado de limpiar todo y de acomodar, por medio de magia, las pocas cosas que su novia llevaba en el bolso, es decir: su varita, unos libros y algo de ropa y dinero – pasaras la noche aqu  
  
-Muchas Gracias cielo – respondió ella quitándose el capa negra (ahora seca) y dejando ver una falda de jean corta y una camiseta roja - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Lo que desees mi cielo… ¡adelante! – respondió él tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola  
  
-¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche?  
  
Ante la pregunta Ron río con fuerza liberando a la muchacha, mientras negaba con la cabeza, frente a él, Hermione sonreía cruzada de brazos… se notaba que lo conocía mucho puesto que esta no era la primera vez que los pensamientos del pelirrojo quedaban en evidencia ante ella;  
  
**Flash back  
**  
Era una tarde tranquila en la sala común de Gryffindor, casi todos los alumnos de 6to se encontraban estudiando, excepto dos, Harry y Ron quienes en vez de utilizar su mente y habilidades para algo productivo, se hallaban planificando encerrar a la señora Norris en uno de los armarios de la limpieza para así poder bajar en medio de la madrugada hasta la sala común se Slythring a jugarle una broma pesada a Malfoy quien claro está, para esos momentos dormiría de lo más calmado en su cama, sin embargo y aun cuando los chicos no le comentaron absolutamente nada a la muchacha, ella bajo unos 5 minutos antes de que salieran en camisón de dormir, y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.  
  
-Veo que ustedes dos hicieron planes que no me incluyen – dijo ella divertida al notar que ambos chicos dieron un respingo asustados  
  
-¿Hermione? – Ron se volvió hacía ella y sonrió con amor - ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Eso les pregunto yo a ustedes dos… veo que van a algún lugar…  
  
Algo atontados, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron una mirada de extrañeza al tiempo que la joven los miraba atentamente sin dejar de sonreír, le gustaba cuando los chicos se asustaban por su presencia y no sabían que decir, la hacía sentir bastante más poderosa de lo normal, sabía que eso no estaba del todo bien… pero no podía hacer nada contra ello.  
  
-Bueno… en realidad íbamos a… - comenzó a decir Harry preocupado – íbamos a…  
  
-A buscar algo de comida en las cocinas – mintió rápidamente Ron pasándose una mano por el cabello con expresión preocupada – tenemos hambre, ¿y tú?  
  
-La verdad es que no creo que las… - la chica consultó su reloj – 2 de la madrugada sea una buena hora para buscar comida ¿no será algo más?  
  
-¡Está bien! – exclamo Harry espantado al darse cuenta de que su amiga los tenía en la mira - ¡está bien! Vamos a jugarle una broma pesada a Malfoy… ¿feliz?  
  
Sorprendida, Hermione levantó una ceja y observo al moreno frente a ella, todavía manteniendo los brazos cruzados  
  
-A mi eso no me afecta en nada, es más… ¿qué le piensan hacer a Malfoy?  
  
Ron y el chico se miraron anonadados  
  
-Cambiar su shampoo por miel – apuntó Ron mostrándole un frasco que perfectamente pasaba por el producto de limpieza personal en vez de un frasco de miel  
  
-¡Muy ingenioso! ¿pero no pensaron en mezclarla con algún colorante?  
  
-No… pero le colocamos un polvo que le compramos a Fred y George que de seguro lo hace sufrir con la comezón  
  
Frente a esto, Harry sonrió con malicia… parecía fascinado solo de saber que Draco sufriría por un buen rato y que por supuesto, tanto él como Ron se enterarían horas más tarde  
  
-Bien – dijo la voz de Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos – creo que es hora de que vayan a jugarle una broma a Draco  
  
-Como usted ordene capitana – exclamaron ambos echándose la capa encima de la que un segundo más tarde salio Ron a darle un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha para después partir por el agujero del retrato  
  
**Flash back**  
  
-¿Cómo es que siempre sabías lo que Harry y yo planeábamos?  
  
-¡Vamos Ron! – dijo ella entre risas tomando un peine de su bolso y una toalla del closet cercano – eres mi novio, se todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza  
  
-Bien señorita, en ese caso… ¿qué estoy pensando en estos momentos? – preguntó él muy interesado  
  
Con una risita, la morena entrecerró los ojos y acerco su rostro al del chico quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima  
  
-Estas pensando en que tienes deseos de darme un beso – dijo ella sin darle chance a nada al tiempo que le plantaba un gran beso en los labios  
  
-Si, de hecho – Ron la observo con una sonrisa tonta mientras ella se separaba de él y caminaba fuera de la habitación directo al cuarto de baño – eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que este tercer capitulo les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios!  
Bye  
Feliz semana  
Piccolina07 _


	4. Nota del Autor

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Hola a todos :) como estan?, como ven me estoy manifestando luego de varios dias de silencio total y rotundo XDDD pues veran, les queria informar que no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar puesto que estoy hasta la coronilla de examenes y por los momentos no me van a dejar quieta! asi que lamento tener que decirles que van a tener que esperarse un tanto más, como adelanto puedo decirles que: Los gemelos entran de nuevo en escena (¿¿Qué seria un ff de Piccolina sin la prescencia de esos adorables niños??) al igual que lo estaran (proximamente) Percy, Charlie, y Bill... además de que sabremos el sexo del bebé de Harry y Ginny y... Ron le dará una sorpresa a Hermione, maravilloso, no?? :).

Hasta aquí la nota de su loca y perdida autora: _Piccolina07_, me despido deseandoles lo mejor

_Bye_

_**Se cuidan**_

**_Gracias por su atención :)_**


	5. En medio del silencio Parte II

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Note2:_ _Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, como estan?; espero que muy bien :), queria decirles que: muchisimas gracias por haber esperado un poco que su querida autora (osea yo!) actualizara, la verdad es que no habia tenido nada de tiempo y pues... los ff sufrieron un retraso, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Por los momentos los dejo con uno de los capitulos finales._

_BYE_

_Cuidense_

_Espero sus rr_

**_P.D:_** _Agradecimientos especiales a Yoru Black, Eri, Dan y Steffy que me enviaron rr y mails!! GRACIAS son geniales!_

* * *

CAP. 4 EN MEDIO DEL SILENCIO - Parte II

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabías lo que Harry y yo planeábamos?

-¡Vamos Ron! – dijo ella entre risas tomando un peine de su bolso y una toalla del closet cercano – eres mi novio, se todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza

-Bien señorita, en ese caso… ¿qué estoy pensando en estos momentos? – preguntó él muy interesado

Con una risita, la morena entrecerró los ojos y acerco su rostro al del chico quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Estas pensando en que tienes deseos de darme un beso – dijo ella sin darle chance a nada al tiempo que le plantaba un gran beso en los labios

-Si, de hecho – Ron la observo con una sonrisa tonta mientras ella se separaba de él y caminaba fuera de la habitación directo al cuarto de baño – eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado

Después de esto, el pelirrojo caminó el completo silencio hacía su habitación en donde tomo una chaqueta de jean negra, su cartera y se paso un peine por el cabello con intenciones de bajar hasta la cocina, por su parte, Hermione continuaba dándose un baño tibio al tiempo que entonaba por lo bajo canciones muggles que se le venían a la mente, de cualquier forma, Ron se había detenido a escucharla justo frente a la puerta cerrada de madera, ¿Y si estaba soñando? ¿y si en realidad Hermione no estaba allí con él? ¿Y si todo era un sueño del que no deseaba despertar?, el simple hecho de pensar en que al abrir los ojos se daría cuenta de que aquello en realidad no estaba sucediendo lo mataba de pena; Calmate Ron Wesley pensó con reproche despegándose de la puerta y bajando de una buena vez a la cocina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta ¡Claro que Hermione está a tu lado de nuevo! ¡No seas imbécil!

-¿Estas listo Ron? – dijo la voz de Harry devolviéndolo de un tirón a la realidad, frente a él, el moreno sonreía al igual que Ginny

-Si Harry, vamos

-Suerte, y no te preocupes Ron, yo la cuidare – Ginny señalo un inmenso platón de bollos y una tetera humeante aparte de un grupo muy bien ordenado de galletas – prepare esto para que coma antes de la cena

-Muchas gracias hermanita – respondió el chico sonriéndole al tiempo que seguía a su cuñado hacía la chimenea por donde desaparecieron unos segundos después

Una vez que ambos hombres estuvieron en el callejón Diagón, Harry se dedico a hacerle millones de preguntas a su amigo, quería saber todo… desde como había llegado Hermione vestida, hasta de que habían hablado (obviando algunas cosas por supuesto)

-Ya te dije todo – exclamo el pelirrojo a la 4ta vez que Harry le hizo la misma pregunta – ella no podía regresar antes

-Pero… todos la extrañamos – Harry frunció el entrecejo – actuó muy mal

-¿Preferías morir?... Harry ella no solo lo hizo por nosotros sino por su seguridad personal

En silencio, Ron doblo en una esquina y desemboco en una pequeña callejuela muy bonita y bien iluminada en la que se ubicaban únicamente todas las joyerías del mundo mágico de Inglaterra; habían cientos de aparadores de los cuales escoger: prendas de oro, de plata, de bronce, para vampiros, para hombres lobo, para matrimonios, bautizos, en fin… como las buscaras y de todos los precios

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente? – dijo Harry mirando en un aparador un bonito collar del que pendía un nombre grabado en oro: "Lilian", solo de verlo se le iluminaron los ojos, ¡ese era el nombre que Ginny y él habían elegido para el bebé! Tenía que comprarlo, a su esposa le encantaría; sin embargo y aun cuando el moreno se encaminó hacía la tienda, una mano fuerte lo tomo por el brazo y tiró de él en dirección contraría - ¿qué sucede?

-¡Vamos al frente! Allí venden anillos de compromiso muy hermosos

-¿Compromiso?, ¿compromiso? ¿piensas pedir la mano de Hermione?

-Si, pedírsela a ella misma Harry…

-¿No te parece que es un muy pronto?

Frente a esto, Ron se volvió como una exhalación y observo a Harry espantado

-¿Muy pronto? ¿Muy pronto?... ¡tenía 5 años sin ver a Hermione!, pase por montones de consultas con sicólogos y sin embargo es muy pronto… - Ron entorno los ojos amenazadoramente

-Está bien… lo lamento – Harry se asusto un poco – tienes razón, recuerdo que tus visitas al psicólogo no fueron del todo maravillosas

-Si, todos decían que estaba obsesionado con ella y que era conveniente que olvidara esa parte de mi pasado – Ron hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano al tiempo que empujaba la vieja y exageradamente decorada reja de color dorado de la joyería en donde había decidido entrar

Apenas irrumpieron dentro, una señora de aspecto gentil salio a su encuentro, llevaba una túnica color amarillo moriche y montones de prendas sobre su cuello, y alrededor de sus muñecas; de inmediato esta pregunto que se les ofrecía, a lo que Ron, con una mirada de encanto pregunto por los anillos de compromiso. Sin darse cuenta de en que momento había sucedido aquello, Harry y él se encontraron rodeados de bandejas con anillos de todos los tipos, desde algunos de cuyo oro era de un color negro azabache (cosa que hizo desconfiar profundamente a Harry) hasta algunos que podían ser grabados con el nombre de la chica el cual después brillaría con una delicada luz azul; sin embargo y aun cuando el moreno parecía encantado con la idea, Ron prefirió uno el cual tenía grabado dos corazones entrelazados y que emitía débiles destellos los cuales simulaban a la perfección la aurora boreal.

Una vez que tuvieron el anillo en su poder, ambos salieron de allí con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, ahora si que Hermione iba a estar feliz, pero… todavía faltaba la cena para la cual debían de comprar algunas cosas

-Espera un momento Ron – pidió Harry recordando el dije y devolviéndose a la carrera hacía la callejuela de la que salió unos 10 minutos después, llevando en sus manos un pequeño paquete de color rosa claro muy bien envuelto el cual, dicho sea de paso, atrajo la atención de Ron

-¿Qué traes allí? – inquirió señalando hacía el paquete

-Algo que a Ginny le va a encantar

* * *

Entre tanto, en la residencia Wesley, Ginny y Hermione (quien ya había bajado bañada, vestida y peinada) reían abiertamente sobre las cosas buenas que les habían ocurrido en los últimos 5 años; Ginny no paraba de sonreír al escuchar que la morena no había tenido ningún otro novio, y Hermione parecía realmente complacida de que su amiga y su mejor amigo hubiesen decidido al final dejar de ser solo conocidos.

-Supongo que estarás muy emocionada por el bebé – dijo Hermione al tiempo que tomaba un bollo de pasas y comenzaba a comérselo – yo quiero comprarle algunas cosas, pero tienes que permitirme primero reunir algo de dinero, porque supongo que mi cámara del banco ya no existe

-Te equivocas – apuntó Ginny despreocupadamente – mi padre lucho por mantenerla y pues… ella sigue existiendo, y continua a tu nombre

-Pero… eso es imposible, tu padre no era el titular

-No, pero Dumbledore logró que mi padre la conservara

-¡Genial! Entonces podremos ir a comprarle muchas cosas lindas – Hermione se levanto del taburete en donde estaba sentada con los ojos brillándole – podemos comprar todo de colores que funcionen para niña o para niño

-Hermione… es niña – apuntó Ginny con despreocupación – y ya veo que tu quieres ser su tía

Frente a esto Hermione se quedo callada y solo miro a su amiga con una inmensa sonrisa, ¡claro que tenía ganas de ser tía de la niña! Pues eso solo significaba que ella sería la esposa de Ron, y la verdad es que no había ningún otro pensamiento que le alegrara más el día; en ese momento, cuando la morena estaba preparada para responder, la chimenea de la sala resonó haciendo que ambas dieran un respingo tal que el bollo con pasas de Ginny salió volando y callo justo dentro una olla muy bonita que estaba perfectamente colocada sobre la estufa con algunos ingredientes dentro cociéndose lentamente; pasaron unos 5 segundos hasta que entre risas y con un montón de bolsas cuyos laterales reflejaban la publicidad de una tienda para bebés, los gemelos Wesley aparecieron en la cocina.

Ahora que Fred y George ya no eran unos adolescentes, su porte había cambiado muchísimo, aunque claro está que en la mayoría de la ocasiones se cambia por fuera y no por dentro, y esto fue exactamente lo que sucedió con ellos, puesto que por las carcajadas que llevaban, continuaban comportándose como un par de niños malcriados

-¡Aquí estamos! – exclamo George adelantándose con unas 6 bolsas y depositándolas sobre el mesón de la cocina – ropa para nuestra querida sobrina

-De varias tallas, colores y estilos – exclamo a su vez Fred sacudiendo una túnica color verdad pistacho que de seguro no le serviría a un niño de más de 4 años – inclusive le compramos su primer disfraz de Hallowen… ¿no esa así George?

-¡Si! – el pelirrojo revolvió entre las bolsas y extrajo un gancho de color blanco del que se sujetaba un traje de color rojo con manchas negras – de mariquita, ¿qué te parece Ginn?

Sin decirles ni una palabra, la pelirroja estallo de nuevo en carcajadas lo que hizo que los gemelos se miraran extrañados como preguntándose que era tan gracioso; de cualquier forma, ambos desistieron de preguntarle y fue allí cuando notaron la presencia de Hermione

-Hola – dijo Fred acercándose a ella – tu rostro me parece tan conocido

-¿En verdad? – la morena sonrió – pues que bien… porque el tuyo a mi también

-¿Fuiste a Hogwarts? – preguntó George quien se había añadido a la conversación

-Si, si fui

-¿Estabas en Gryffindor?

-Si

-¿En que año?

-¡Hay por merlín! – exclamo Ginny entre risas - ¡es Hermione par de ciegos! Deberían de comprarse unas gafas

Por un instante, ninguno de los 2 supo que decir, pero luego comenzaron a chillar de felicidad y a abrazarla haciéndola sorprenderse y asustarse un tanto por la reacción; en medio de todo aquel alboroto, la pelirroja aprovecho para ver la ropa que sus hermanos habían comprado sin que la marearan con comentarios como: "¿verdad que este está más bonito? O ¿La vestirás con este el día que nazca?", Hermione por su parte había comenzado a reírse de las cosas que los gemelos le decían, tales como: "Estas mucho más bonita de lo normal" o "con razón Ron no podía vivir sin ti", de cualquier forma, la chica parecía encantada de volver a verlos.

-Ya veo que ustedes no cambiaron en nada – dijo al tiempo que George la abrazaba por detrás como si se tratara de un esposo sobre protector – siguen igual de divertidos que la última vez que los vi

-Si, hace exactamente 6 años, porque no te llegamos a ver el último año que estuviste en Hogwarts

-No tienen idea de lo bueno que es saber que a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido siguen con su genial sentido del humor

Sonriendo, Fred y George intercambiaron miradas, podían recordar perfectamente a Hermione de 15 años con su túnica del colegio y el entre cejo fruncido peleando con ellos para que dejaran de utilizaran a los chicos de 1º, 2º y 3º (y en general a todo aquel que quisiera) para probar sus inventos extraños en el que generalmente las "victimas" como solía llamarlos ella, sangraban por la nariz, se desmayaban ó simplemente no tenían idea de nada de lo que les ocurría en un lapso de tiempo. De cualquier forma, era muy cierto que en montones de ocasiones había llegado a pensar que su sentido del humor era insuperable, aun cuando tratara de no revelarlo con el único propósito de evitar que el resto de su sala común pensara que estaba comenzando a perder su autoridad.

-Y a nosotros nos alegra que hayas vuelto – Fred se volvió hacía su hermana quien ahora organizaba la ropa de bebé por mentoncitos de igual color – supongo que Ron habrá muerto de felicidad ¿ya lo enterraron? ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

-FRED – gritaron ambas chicas con el entrecejo fruncido haciéndolo sorprenderse – NO DIGAS ESO

-¡Disculpen señoritas! Pero la realidad es esa… - George liberó a la chica y levanto el dedo índice en el aire al tiempo que adoptaba una actitud de erudito – Ron está perdidamente enamorado y el haber vuelto a ver a su princesa encantada lo pudo haber hecho desvariar hasta la muerte

A este comentario lo siguió un corto pero sorpresivo silencio, para que después todas las personas que se encontraban en la cocina estallaran en carcajadas que hicieron, inclusive, que Ginny llorara. Estuvieron así por más de 5 minutos, hasta que la puerta trasera se abrió mostrando a Harry y al aludido cargados de montones de bolsas de supermercado, refrescos, pan y hasta una gran caja en cuya superficie se dibujaba con trazos finos el emblema de una pastelería francesa nueva del callejón Diagón; al verlos a todos tan sonrientes, ambos chicos se extrañaron y se lanzaron miradas sospechosas, para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de Fred y George lo que sin duda aclaro de una vez por todas sus pensamientos.

* * *

_Hasta aqui el capitulo 4, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues... que de me dejen todos sus comentarios!._

_Gracias por su atención XD_

_Piccolina07_


	6. El Destino en una rosa

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Nota 2: Hola a todos de nuevo, me alegra estar de vuelta con el ff... ¡al fin! se que me merezco un howler en donde me digan de todo, pero sinceramente no he tenido NADA de tiempo para sentarme a transcribir, de cualquier forma saben que yo soy tardía pero segura, jajaja asi que aquí está el penultimo capitulo de 'Siempre estaré junto a ti'_.

_Muchas Gracias por su paciencia_

_Bye_

_Se cuidan_

_Proximamente... un nuevo ff de Piccolina07 muy al estilo de 'Cuando el pasado se fusiona con el futuro'._

* * *

CAP. 5 EL DESTINO EN UNA ROSA

-¡Disculpen señoritas! Pero la realidad es esa… - George liberó a la chica y levanto el dedo índice en el aire al tiempo que adoptaba una actitud de erudito – Ron está perdidamente enamorado y el haber vuelto a ver a su princesa encantada lo pudo haber hecho desvariar hasta la muerte

A este comentario lo siguió un corto pero sorpresivo silencio, para que después todas las personas que se encontraban en la cocina estallaran en carcajadas que hicieron, inclusive, que Ginny llorara. Estuvieron así por más de 5 minutos, hasta que la puerta trasera se abrió mostrando a Harry y al aludido cargados de montones de bolsas de supermercado, refrescos, pan y hasta una gran caja en cuya superficie se dibujaba con trazos finos el emblema de una pastelería francesa nueva del callejón Diagón; al verlos a todos tan sonrientes, ambos chicos se extrañaron y se lanzaron miradas sospechosas, para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de Fred y George lo que sin duda aclaro de una vez por todas sus pensamientos.

-Hola hermanito – dijo George divertido

-Hola Harry – añadió Fred yendo a ayudarlo con sus bolsas

-Hola Ron – dijo Hermione corriendo hasta su novio y abrazándolo lo que casi provoca que dejara caer la bolsa y los paquetes que llevaba en las manos

-¿Qué tienen todos ustedes hoy? – intervino Ginny recogiendo del suelo una lata de atún que se había salido de una de las bolsas de Ron – deben de tener más cuidado

-¡Disculpe sargento Ginevra! – se mofaron los gemelos deteniéndose ante ella con la mano puesta en la frente a modo de saludo militar

-¡Muy Graciosos! – Ginny frunció el entrecejo – ahora vamos… deben ayudarme a preparar todo para la cena

-¿Ya avisaste a mis padres? – intervino Ron depositando unas 3 lechugas sobre el mesón de mármol de la mesa mientras Hermione lo abrazaba por detrás – mira que mi madre se pondría furiosa si le avisas horas antes

-Si Ron, ya les avise… No tienes que preocuparte

-¡Claro! Por que de no avisarles nada no es a ti que te van a regañar… mamá siempre es muy dura cuando suceden ese tipo de cosas

-Ya cielo – dijo Hermione aferrándose a él – todo va a salir bien… al fin y al cabo es una cena solamente para que tus padres vuelvan a encontrarse conmigo

Apenas la muchacha terminó de decir esto un miedo inmenso se apodero de Ron, no recordaba haber comprado el anillo y sin embargo este se encontraba justo en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta aguardando a que la chica lo recibiera el problema ahora era: ¿ella querría aceptarlo?, tal vez había estado exagerando, tal vez se había emocionado demasiado por la llegada de la morena, tal vez no debía de adelantarse tanto a los hechos; por otro lado no quería pasar de nuevo por la situación que lo había estado agobiando durante todos aquellos años y en los que la única esperanza radicaba en volver a estar junto a Hermione, volver a abrazarla, a besarla y a sentirse querido por la chica. En ese momento Harry se acerco a él y lo sacudió levemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos y contradicciones cosa que el pelirrojo agradeció infinitamente, no deseaba darse cuenta de que quizás estaba cometiendo un error

-¿Qué sucede Harry?

-Es mejor que vayas a prepararte porque las horas se pasan demasiado rápido, ya son las 3 PM

-Harry la cena es a las 8 PM - Ron le mando una mirada de extrañeza

-Si, lo se… pero no quiero que después comiences a lloriquear porque la cámara no esta preparada y cosas así

-¿De que hablan? – inquirió la morena quien ahora se encontraba de pie junto a Ron ayudándolo a organizar los víveres

-De nada – exclamaron ambos chicos con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin dejar de negar con la cabeza

-Bien… - Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios – pero ya los descubriré

* * *

Las 8 PM llegaron finalmente luego de lo que para todos pareció una eternidad, fuera, los gemelos y Harry se habían encargado de organizarlo todo: habían colocado 2 mesas unidas por medio de magia con un hermoso mantel de color azul marino cubriéndolas, además de varios candelabros con velas de color dorado; sin duda alguna todo el que hubiese observado aquello desde lo lejos se habría maravillado. Sin embargo, dentro de la casa, Ron estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso del que Fred y George habían sacado suficiente material como para hacerle bromas por toda la vida; Ginny y Harry por su parte no dejaban de decirle que se tranquilizara puesto que todo iba a salir bien, y Hermione no paraba de preguntar que era lo que estaba sucediendoya que le sorprendía ver a su novio en aquel estado.

-No te preocupes Herm – dijo Ginny ofreciéndole a George el bold de ponche de fresas que había preparado para que lo colocara sobre la mesa – es que está nervioso porque hacía mucho que no te veía tan bonita

Y aquello era toda una realidad puesto que la chica había decidido utilizar una de las túnicas de la pelirroja que ya, debido al embarazo, no le servían. Dicha túnica era de un color vino muy bonito, de corte sencillo y con un pequeño detalle brillante en la parte baja

-Pero Ginn… tan solo míralo, ¡tiembla como nunca en la vida! – exclamo la chica horrorizada – está comenzando a preocuparme… ¿Por qué no llamamos al médico?

-Estará bien Herm… ¡no te preocupes!

-Muy bien… si ustedes lo dicen… - respondió ella observando como a lo lejos Ron era ayudado a ponerse de pie por Harry, su rostro tenía un color ligeramente verde y parecía incapaz de dar un solo paso sin ir a parar al suelo de la sala

-Ginny hablo en serio – Hermione dio un respingo al sentir como algo frío golpeaba su espalda - ¿qué sucede?

-Lo lamento Herm – se disculpo George quien había chocado contra ella el tazón helado de ponche en su camino al patio – y en verdad no te preocupes, Ron no tiene nada… es solo que está contando con que le den un "Si" en su banco privado

Ante este comentario los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par haciendo que Hermione riera divertidaesto, hizo muy evidente que no había comprendido lo que George trataba de decirle cosa que asombro aun más a la pelirroja cuyos ojos adquirieron un tamaño mucho mayor dejando bien en claro que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En ese instante, y justo cuando George comenzaba a abrir la boca para volver a opinar, se escucho un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la chimenea que los alerto a todos, y que les dejó saber que los señores Wesley acababan de llegar

-¡Harry cariño! – se escucho decir a la señora Wesley al tiempo que un par de sonoros besos hacían eco sobre el saludo del señor Wesley a su hijo menor

-¡Vaya! Como se nota que mamá nunca perderá la mala costumbre de comerse a besos a sus seres queridos – apunto Fred quien acababa de entrar a la cocina en busca de un servilletero

-¡Fred! No seas así, sabes bien que a mamá le gusta demostrar afecto – dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido

-No te preocupes nena, sabes bien que esos dos que tienes por hermanos nunca maduraran

Sonriendo por la intervención de su madre, Ginnydejo lo que estaba haciendo al tiempo, que se acercaba a ella y le daba un gran abrazo

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo estas? – dijo la voz del señor Wesley tras su esposa quien sin embargo se callo de inmediato al notar a una muy silenciosa Hermione frente a él - ¿Hermione? – dijo en voz muy baja frente a la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes

-Hola señor Wesley – respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa observando al hombre quien de inmediato la tomó por los hombros y le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que Ron sonriera con verdadera simpatía

-¡Que bueno que regresaste Hermione cariño!

-¡Cierto cielo!... estamos felices de que por fin hallas regresado… - apuntó la señora Wesley uniéndose al abrazo

-Bien – dijo Harry unos 5 minutos después – será mejor que vayamos a cenar por que les aseguro que Ginn preparo puras exquisiteces

Riendo por las ocurrencias de su esposo, Ginny y el resto salieron de caminó al patio hablando animadamente y preguntándole a Hermione sobre sus últimos años en el mundo muggle, de lo cual la chica hablaba tranquilamente y sin ocultar absolutamente nada. Entre tanto, Ginny, Harry y Ron, quienes caminaban más rezagados, charlaban a cerca de las múltiples maneras que tenía el pelirrojo de pedirle matrimonio a la joven morena; Harry opinaba que era una bonita manera ofrecerle una rosa y luego mostrarle el anillo, su esposa por su parte parecía estar flotando solo de pensar en que su hermano se arrodillara frente a todos los presentes y le mostrara el anillo al tiempo que hacía la tan famosa pregunta, de cualquier forma, y aunque le idea de la muchacha era bastante romántica, a los chicos no dejo de parecerles cursi por lo que en silencio ambos arrugaron la nariz.

Finalmente, y luego de descartar la idea de la pelirroja con mucha diplomacia, Ron opto por pedirle ayuda a Fred y George quienes, al escuchar el plan de boca de Harry (puesto que su hermano había quedado mudo al volver a enfrentar mentalmente sus miedos) lucieron fascinados y aceptaron de inmediato

-¡Tendremos que ir a buscar algunas a la tienda! – dijo por lo bajo, pero muy emocionado Fred observado a Harry el cual solo asentía con una sonrisa – ¿podemos hacerlo a eso de las 10?, para que ya la luna este más visible – el chico apunto con el dedo hacía el cielo – y sea mucho más romántico… además podemos escribir su nombre en el aire

-¿Pueden? – dijo Ron con una voz ronca muy extraña en el al tiempo que observaba como a lo lejos Ginny, Hermione y sus padres reían y charlaban alegremente

-¡Vaya que estas asustado hermanito! – dijo George riendo – tendrás que relajarte, y por supuesto que podemos escribir su nombre

-A ver… - Fred comenzó a contar mentalmente con expresión de concentración en el rostro y un ojo cerrado – H – E – R – M – I – O – N – E, son 8 en total

-Perfecto, entonces… - George se volvió hacía las personas en la mesa y prácticamente grito – ¡YA VENIMOS! – cosa que sin duda alguna desconcertó a todos

Disfrutando las ocurrencias de sus cuñados, Harry permitió que estos entraran de nuevo a la casa, al tiempo que tomaba a Ron por el brazo y tiraba de él en dirección a la mesa donde ya Hermione comenzaba a formarse una leve idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo cosa que la hizo sentir nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

-Discúlpenlos un momento – dijo Ron recuperando el habla – ya regresan

-¿Qué fueron a hacer? – preguntó Ginny a quien la señora Wesley no dejaba de acariciarle el vientre

-A buscar… algunos dulces que habían comprado pero que dejaron en la casa - mintió Harry pues él también quería que Ginny se sorprendiera

-Muy bien… en ese caso tendremos que esperarlos para comer – dijo la chica sin preocupación alguna

-Si, tenían que antojarse de irse ahora… - se quejó Ron como autómata sin saber que decir

* * *

Entre tanto Fred y George arribaban a su tienda en el callejón Diagón provenientes de la casa de sus padres, como era de esperarse el establecimiento era un espacio decorado a todo dar y con montones de estantes por doquier en donde se exhibían todo tipo de bromas y para sorpresa de todos, en uno de los anaqueles más alejados y escondidos, había un muy reducido grupo de cajitas de colores dorado, rojo vino y verde esmeralda las cuales se encontraban bajo un cartel que indicaba: "Para enamorados". En silencio y sin encender las luces, Fred rebusco tras el mostrador en uno de los anaqueles cercanos muchas bengalas de colores fluorescentes que ellos mismos habían inventados haciendo que la competencia temblara; George por su parte se movilizo hasta las cajitas de colores y tomo con cuidado la de color dorado: no parecía tener nada de especial, era simplemente una caja de color dorado brillante completamente vacía, sin embargo el pelirrojo sonrío para sus adentro y se la guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica azul marino.

-¿Crees que necesitemos más bengalas verdes que moradas? – preguntó Fred colocando sobre el mostrador una caja de cartón llena hasta el tope de bengalas

-No, las moradas son más lindas – opinó el otro chico quien con su varita encendió de nuevo el fuego de la chimenea del local - ¿estamos listos?

-Si, vamos… Cuando Hermione vea esto caerá a sus pies – dijo Fred feliz tomando la caja y entrando en la chimenea tras su hermano quien previamente había arrojado un pellizco de polvos flu – A LA MADRIGUERA

* * *

Para cuando los gemelos regresaron de nuevo a la casa, ya todos se encontraban preparados para iniciar la cena sin ellos, cosa que los molesto mucho recriminándoselo a su hermana inclusive 15 minutos después de que estuviesen sentados a la mesa junto a Ron y Harry; la comida pasó sin mucha novedad salvo que el señor Wesley le contó a Hermione con pelos y señales como casi asesinaban a Percy durante la guerra cosa que hizo (aun contra los regaños de su madre) que Fred, George y Ron rieran porque según ellos aseguraban que aunque hubiese pasado el susto de su vida y no mereciera morir, le había caído perfecto un sobre aviso para que dejara de considerar que todos ellos estaban equivocados; ante esto Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras introducía de nuevo su tenedor en el puré de papas de su plato. Las 10 de la noche llegaron tan rápido que Ron casi desfallece al observar como sus hermanos pedían permiso para levantarse de la mesa (dejando el postre a medio camino) y salían de camino a algún punto dentro de la casa, tras ellos Harry se puso de pie en silencio tomando del brazo a Ron quien de inmediato entendió y lo siguió.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? – dijo cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, su piel volvía a ser de un tono azulado muy peculiar - ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-Ron, ya es hora

-¡Ya lo se! Pero todos ustedes están muy extraños

-Bien… es que no se que van a hacer los gemelos

-RON – exclamo George acercándose a él – hermanito, ¿a que no adivinas?

-¿Qué?

-Te traje esto – sonriendo feliz, George extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica la cajita y se la entrego a su hermano menor quien la observo sin mucho entusiasmo

-¿Una caja? – Ron arrugó la nariz – Gracias, supongo

-¡No seas tonto Ron! – George le arrebato la caja de nuevo de la mano y luego con un tanto de molestia dijo – permíteme el anillo

En silencio y algo molesto, Ron extrajo el anillo de la caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entrego muy dudoso al chico quien sin pensárselo mucho lo introdujo en la cajita dorada, de inmediato no sucedió nada pero luego de unos segundos la pequeña caja desapareció dejando espacio para una hermosa y muy brillante rosa rojo sangre la cual tenía un largo tallo alque se sujetaba un lazo de cinta también rojo

-Ten – el gemelo se la entrego de nuevo a Ron – cuando le hagas la propuesta y se la entregues, la rosa dejara de ser una rosa y se convertirá de nuevo en una caja en donde, claro está, se encuentra el anillo

- ¡Increible! - opinaron Harry y Ron juntos

-¡TODO LISTO! – se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Fred, por el tono parecía estar emocionado

-Perfecto… ha llegado la hora de la verdad Ron – dijo Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro – te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, aunque se que no la necesitas… - el moreno sonrió contento

-Gra… cias – Ron asintió nervioso mientras observaba a George guiñarle un ojo y luego perderse de camino a la entrada de la casa

-¡Vamos Ron! – Harry le dio un leve empujón a su amigo de vuelta al patio – yo se que todo va a salir a la perfección

-Si, eso espero… - culminó el pelirrojo saliendo delante de su amigo con una cara de susto insuperable y los nervios reflejados en toda su expresión en el centro del estomago

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... y lamento tener que decirles que van a tener que esperar más o menos tiempo para el último capitulo, sin embargo tratare de trabajar rápido :)_

_Bye_

_Espero sus rr_

_Se cuidan..._

_P.D: Muchas Gracias a Yoru Black por su rr: Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo Yoru, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado! _


	7. Cuando dices que me amas

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

CAP. 6 CUANDO DICES QUE ME AMAS

-¡Vamos Ron! – Harry le dio un leve empujón a su amigo de vuelta al patio – yo se que todo va a salir a la perfección

-Si, eso espero… - culminó el pelirrojo saliendo delante de su amigo con una cara de susto insuperable y los nervios reflejados en toda su expresión en el centro del estomago

Para aquellos momentos la luna se encontraba brillando con todo su esplendor en medio del aterciopelado cielo color azul marino lo que le daba a la noche un toque mucho más romántico de lo normal haciendo que tanto Ginny como Hermione comentaran sobre la hermosura del satélite, fue en ese instante, cuando ambas mujeres estaban de lo más emocionadas charlando, cuando Ron (quien temblaba de pies a cabeza) se acerco a la morena y le tendió la mano sin poder decirle ni una sola palabra cosa que ella notó y la hizo sentirse más extrañada; en el puesto de al lado, Harry tomo asiento y se dedico a observar como la feliz pareja caminaba (todavía sin dirigirse la palabra) hasta el centro del patio en el que la luz fría y tenue de la luna los bañaba por completo

-¿Qué sucede Ron? – dijo Hermione extrañada por todo el misterio que rodeaba el asunto - ¿te sientes bien?

-Bueno… hasta el momento si

-¿Cómo que hasta el momento?

-Es que… - Ron tembló levemente – necesito preguntarte algo

-¿Si? – la chica levanto una ceja - ¿y eso es?

Sin poder contenerse mucho más, el pelirrojo tomó una bocana de aire con la intención de reunir fuerzas

-Hermione, desde la primera vez que te vi en el tren de caminó a Hogwarts supe que eras especial y que debías formar parte de mi vida… por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces me decidí a conquistarte, por ello es que no tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste, pero ahora que has vuelto no pienso dejarte ir – dejando sorprendida a la morena y con una leve sonrisa de ternura en el rostro, Ron se acerco a ella y tomo su mano derecha entre la suya – es por ello Herm, que he decidido hacer esto esta noche

- ¿Hacer esto? ¿De que hablas Ron? – la chica lució desorientada

-Hermione Jane Granger – comenzó a decir mientras al fondo montones de bengalas de colores volaban directo hasta el cielo y explotaban liberando hermosas estrellas de colores – no hay nadie más especial que tú en mi vida y deseo que sea así por siempre, que podamos estar juntos y que nada ni nadie nos separe, es por ello que deseaba hacerte esa pregunta – con una inmensa sonrisa nerviosa, Ron se apuntó hacía el cielo haciendo a la joven levantar la mirada y observar asombrada una gran inscripción en letras rojas que rezaba: "HERMIONE ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?"

Anonadada por lo que leía, la morena se llevó las manos a la boca al tiempo que el chico frente a ella le entregaba la rosa con expresión de nerviosismo pero mucha felicidad; temblando furiosamente, Hermione tomó la flor entre sus manos, la cual al cabo de unos segundos se transformo de nuevo en la pequeña caja dejándola todavía más sorprendida

-Ábrela – pidió él

Asintiendo a la idea, Hermione retiró la tapa dorada para encontrarse con el anillo reflejando destellos azules, rosados y púrpuras, cosa que la dejó un tanto aturdida

-Ron yo… - ella tomó el anillo y lo observo unos segundos como meditando lo que pensaba decir – yo…

-¿Si?

-CLARO QUE QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO – gritó finalmente lanzándose sobre él y "comiéndoselo" a besos – si, si y mil veces si

A lo lejos, todos los que permanecían sentados en la mesa se habían quedado de una pieza al notar la cantidad de fuegos artificiales que los gemelos se habían encargo de preparar, inclusive Harry que sabía todo lo que iba a suceder tenía la boca entre abierta y observaba el cielo atontado puesto que en aquellos instantes se dibujaba un par de bellísimos corazones entrelazados de color rosado claro, junto a él Ginny parecía estar en una nube… tal vez estaba inclusive más emocionada que la misma Hermione pues no dejaba de hacer exclamaciones como; ¡Ah!, ¡ Oh! Y ¡Guau!su madre por su parte parecía estar en shock solo de pensar que su hijo menor dejaría muy pronto de ser soltero.

Los cohetes duraron otra media hora más, hasta que con una explosión espectacular, que se abrió en luces de dos colores que se entrelazaron formando una "H" y una "R" las cuales segundos más tarde se desvanecieron en el aire, todo se dio por terminado; de cualquier forma parecía que Ron y Hermione no deseban separarse pues hacía ya 15 minutos que estaban fundidos en un beso y bastante acaramelados.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – le pregunto Fred a George quien estaba levemente asomado por la puerta de la cocina

-Le dieron el "si" que tanto esperaba

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que felicitarlos – dijo Fred saliendo hacía el patio y arrastrando a su gemelo consigo

Al llegar donde la pareja, los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre ellos y lograron finalmente separarlos del beso que había dejado al resto de los espectadores boquiabierto, ¿Cómo?, pues George tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la levanto del suelo sorprendiéndola por completo, mientras que Fred tomo a Ron por los hombros y lo trajo hacía él al tiempo que reía divertido; no fue hasta este momento que Harry, Ginny y los señores Wesleys se atrevieron a acercarse hasta ellos, todos con grandes sonrisas en el rostro y miradas de felicidad

-FELICITACIONES HERMANITO – exclamo George quien no dejaba de abrazar a Hermione por detrás

-Si Ron, felicitaciones… pronto dejaras de ser un soltero cotizado – bromeo Harry dándole algunas palmadas en el hombro

-¡Oh Cariño! – exclamo la señora Wesley abriéndose paso entre todos para darle un fuerte abrazo a su "niño" – que bien que hayas elegido a Hermione, no puede haber mejor chica que ella

- Felicitaciones Hermione – dijo el señor Wesley por su lado con gran felicidad

-Tomando en cuenta que la chica más bella de toda Inglaterra me acepto – comenzó a decir Ron tomando a Hermione por la cintura de nuevo – quiero que todo se preparen para el próximo…

-10 de Diciembre – apuntó ella sin dudar ni un segundo – día en el cual se celebrara nuestro matrimonio

-¡ESTO MERECE UN BRINDIS! – gritó Fred haciendo aparecer sobre la mesa en donde había cenado algunas copas mientras George aparecía 2 botellas de vino

Entre tanto, todos se encaminaban de nuevo hacía allá con la intención de disfrutar por algunas horas más sin embargo Ron y Hermione no parecían tener deseos de estar mucho más en medio del ambiente "festivo" que reinaba entre las personas que los acompañaban, por lo que sin decir nada y levantando a Hermione en peso, el pelirrojo la tomo entre sus brazos y se adentro con ella a la casa dejando al resto distraído en el hecho que no habían dicho nada con respecto a quienes serian los padrinos, madrinas, pajes, etc.

-Hey chicos – comenzó a decir el señor Wesley quien al volverse y ver que hablaba con el aire se calló abruptamente - ¿Dónde están?

-Querían un poco de intimidad – dijeron los gemelos riendo de forma burlona por lo que la señora Wesley les riñó por un buen rato a ambos

Entre tanto los chicos se encontraban tumbados en el sofá cama que Ron tenía dentro de su habitación con la mirada perdida en el color naranja brillante de la pared frente a ellos; Hermione se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, mientras el pelirrojo solo se limitaba a jugar con el cabello castaño de la chica ambos se encontraban hundidos por completo en sus pensamientos cosa que hacía la atmósfera tranquila y silenciosa

-Hermione – llamó Ron luego de 15 minutos de silencio – tendremos que comenzar a planear todo

-Si, y desde mañana porque ya estamos cerca de Diciembre

-No se porque dijiste esa fecha – dijo el chico riendo divertido

-¿No sabes?

-No, la verdad es que no tengo idea

-Pues… - Hermione se levanto del pecho de Ron y lo miro a los ojos – fue el día en que abandone Hogwarts

-Oh Herm… - Ron le sonrió con tristeza – nunca recuerdo esa fecha… nunca desee recordarla, de hecho… odiaba hacerlo

-Si, me imagino – respondió ella regresando a su lugar y quedándose de nuevo en silencio

-¿Crees que Harry quiera ser el paje? – preguntó el chico riendo divertido mientras la morena sonreía con cierta picardía

_**Dos años después**_

La mañana era tranquila y en medio del patio de la casa de los Wesley el ambiente era festivo y alegre, ¿con que motivo? Pues la celebración del 2º año de la hija de Ginny y Harry, la cual era una linda niña de largo cabello negro azabache, pecas, muy blanca y ojos color verde esmeralda que en dichos momentos se encontraba en brazos de su tío Billy quien trataba en vano de que sus hijo mayor, un chico de unos 10 años de cabello amarillo como el oro y ojos azules llamado Alexander dejara en paz a su hermanita una pequeña de 7 años, de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos color gris claro.

-¿Tienes problemas Billy? – preguntó Harry acercándose hasta él con un vaso de ponche en la mano al tiempo que reía divertido por el hecho de que su cuñado no lograba hacer que su hijo dejara a su hermana tranquila

-¡Harry! Que bueno que estas aquí… toma – dijo entregándole a la niña quien solo de ver a su padre sonrió abiertamente – es que este niño… ¡Quédate quieto Alexander Wesley! o te castigare

-Harry cariño – llamo la voz de Ginny desde la puerta trasera de la casa haciéndole una seña para que se acercara, aquel día la pelirroja estaba muy bonita con unos jeans a la cadera y un sweater manga larga color verde manzana

En silencio y dejando a su cuñado en medio de aquel embrollo, Harry se adelanto con su hija en brazos hasta donde se encontraba su esposa quien con una gran sonrisa se aparto de la puerta y lo dejo ver a Ron y Hermione quienes venían llegando con varios regalos y paquetes bellamente envueltos, esta última con un vientre de 5 meses

-¡Chicos! Los habíamos estado esperando – dijo Harry contento al tiempo que se acercaba a Hermione y le estampaba un beso en la mejilla - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Bueno… es que Hermione se emociono comprándole ropa a los gemelos – señalo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Es que habían cosas muy lindas… por ejemplo ese overol color rosa pálido que no te gusto estaba precioso

-¡Pero si son niños preciosa! ¿Cómo vas a comprarles algo color rosa?

-Nadie ha dado certeza de ello… y yo sigo pensando que son niñas – apuntó ella con decisión saliendo junto con Ginny al patio

-Nunca ganaras una discusión si sigues así – bromeo Harry tomando a Ron por los hombros y siguiendo a las chicas al bullicio

-No tengo interés en hacerlo – asevero el pelirrojo observando como Billy abrazaba a su esposa mientras Fleur se acercaba a saludarla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Apenas se acercaron una de las grandes mesas que Harry se había encargado de colocar en el patio, Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla más cercana, a su lado llegó Ron, traía un vaso de ponche en la mano y una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, mientras escuchaba como su sobrina le recomendaba nombres tan extraños como "Elfus" ó "Prixi" para los gemelos, sin embargo la niña se vio obligada a desistir cuando escucho como Ginny los llamaba a todos para que derribaran la piñata

-Que hermosos se ven, ¿no crees? – dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su esposa y observando como los niños se arremolinaban alrededor de Harry quien se encontraba cubriéndole los ojos a una niña castaña la cual era la hija menor de Percy

-Si, así se verán los nuestros

Ron asintió en silencio mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos lo arrastraran; solo regreso a la realidad cuando escucho la voz de la chica a su lado

- ¿En que piensas tanto cielo?

-Bueno… en el hecho de que, como siempre, tenías razón

-¿Razón? ¿en que? – Hermione hizo una pausa y se volvió a mirar a Ron

-En que… pasara lo que pasara, y fuese lo que fuese, siempre estaríamos juntos… siempre estarías junto a mi

-¡Oh Ron! Eres maravilloso – exclamo la morena besándolo justo cuando sintieron como una lluvia de caramelos los bañaba

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ron tomando uno que había quedado entre su cabello y observando como los chicos se quejaban de que la piñata de hubiese explotado como un globo

-¡LO SIENTO CHICOS! – gritó Billy quien de un tirón le arrebato su varita a su hijo al tiempo que lo reprendía y le aseguraba que cuando llegara a casa estaría castigado

-Bien… creo que esto le da un toque algo diferente al día día – bromeo Harry al tiempo que tomaba a Lilian entre sus brazos y observaba a Ron y Hermione quienes se habían fundido nuevamente en un beso - Eso si que es amor pensó el moreno divertido alejándose del sitio en dirección a una de las mesas en donde se encontraban los gemelos y Percy charlando; definitivamente esos dos nunca dejarian de ser felices juntos

* * *

_Hola a todos, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! quiero pedirles unas muy sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre las clases y mi falta de ideas pues... nada salia bien :( y no habia logrado terminarlo; de cualquier forma y aun cuando logré hacerlo, el resultado no me agrada mucho, pero lamento tener que decir que ni en navidad dispongo de tiempo (chica ocupada! jajaja) asi que... :D de cualquier forma, les tengo preparado un nuevo ff que ya casi está terminado por lo que no tendran que esperar que de mi cerebro broten ideas XD. En fin... Muchisimas Gracias por haber seguido el ff capitulo a capitulo y por dejarme rr, los aprecio mucho!._

_Se cuidan_

_Estamos en contacto_

_Piccolina07_


End file.
